


We Dance for Hopes

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio convinces Lovino that his life isn't over just because he can't do ballet anymore.





	We Dance for Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> "Dancing is like dreaming with your feet." - Unknown

Antonio had thought it would help, to take Lovino to a ballet. Maybe it would make him feel less bad about his damaged ankle. Maybe… Maybe it would even make him want to work on physical therapy to improve it. Apparently he was wrong, because minutes into the ballet, when Clara first goes en pointe, Lovino starts to cry quietly, little sobs leaving his lips during the louder parts of the music. Antonio suggested they leave when the intermission started, wanting Lovino to feel a little better. 

He apologizes gently, hugging Lovino close to him. “I hoped… to inspire you to work back to getting there.” He whispers, stroking Lovino’s hair slowly. They stand in the hallway until Lovino stops crying, then pull on their jackets and head outside. Snow had started to fall, and gently lands on Lovino’s head, decorating his lashes and hair. Antonio thinks that he looks almost mystical like that, and can’t help but admire it. Lovino blushes hard when notices Antonio’s eyes on him. 

“Hey… Watch where you’re going, if you slip, you might take me down with you. Last thing I need is both of us being hurt. I don’t need to get hurt again.” He murmurs. Antonio goes red, embarrassed and saddened by the words coming from Lovino’s lips. He squeezes Lovino’s hand a little tighter and kisses his cheek when they stop to cross the street to their car. Lovino’s car, Antonio reminds himself mentally. He sighs heavily and looks over at him. He is glad when they get in, rubbing his hands together quickly to warm them. 

 

Lovino starts the car, huffing softly. He puts on some quiet music, but Antonio recognizes it and turns up the music more. He grins brightly, singing along loudly. He sings in Spanish, making Lovino roll his eyes. “You know it’s in English for a reason, dummy!” He yells over the music. Antonio laughs hard, face going a little red. He kisses Lovino’s cheek, then sits back, buckling up so that they can leave the parking lot. 

“Sí, sí, but you know he also sang it in Spanish for a reason, Lovino.” He responds, humming the song as he looks out the window at the winter sky. Antonio suddenly has an idea, and when they pull up to Lovino’s house, he gets out quickly with the idea still in mind. He goes to the practice room that has been left unused since Lovino got hurt, and sticks his phone on the speakers. Lovino follows behind slowly, leaning heavily on his crutch. He looks around the dusty room and sighs heavily. 

“What are you doing in here? Why are you doing this?” Lovino asks quietly, eyes on Antonio’s back. “I don’t need this room. I’m getting it taken out.” He runs his fingers along one of the unused bars. He sighs deeply. “My life ended the day I fell. I don’t… I can’t Antonio. I miss it so much that sometimes I wish that it would have killed me. I’m nothing without dancing.” He looks over at Antonio when the music starts, a few tears falling down his cheeks. 

Antonio smiles sadly at him. “Ballet isn’t the only kind of dance out there, Lovi.” He whispers, walking over to Lovino. He takes the crutch and leans it on the wall before taking Lovino’s hand. “It’s okay. You’ll be fine without it. I’ll take the weight.” He kisses Lovino softly on the lips, walking out to the middle of the floor. Antonio slowly gets the rhythm, pulling him close. He lets Lovino lean most of his weight onto him as he leads. Antonio is dancing a slow dance, but he slowly allows Lovino to have a little more weight. He knows that Lovino can put weight on his ankle, but is afraid to fall again. 

Antonio takes back his weight when Lovino goes onto the ball of his foot. Antonio watches him carefully, smiling softly when he sees that lovino has relaxed, that he’s enjoying himself. Lovino’s entire body leans into Antonio’s as he pushes his luck with his ankle. When they are done, Lovino collapses on him. He nuzzles into Antonio’s chest, panting softly, and then thanking him. He looks up at him again and kisses his cheek. “Thank you… Thank you so much.” He whispers. 

“I love you, Lovino, with my entire heart. We’ll learn new dances together… We’ll dance together.” He assures. He smiles at Lovino. “Mi amor. Mi cielo. Te amo.” 

“Ti amo, Antonio.” Lovino kisses him deeply. Antonio smiles widely into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> "The body says what words cannot." - Martha Graham


End file.
